Exploration and production of hydrocarbons generally requires the use of various tools that are lowered into a borehole, such as drilling assemblies, measurement tools and production devices (e.g., fracturing tools). Electronic components may be disposed downhole for various purposes, such as control of downhole tools, communication with the surface and storage and analysis of data. Such electronic components typically include printed circuit boards (PCBs) that are packaged to provide protection from downhole conditions, including temperature, pressure, vibration and other thermo-mechanical stresses.
In one aspect, the present disclosure addresses the need for enhanced shock and vibration protection for electronic components and other shock and vibration sensitive devices used in a borehole.